Grace
by destiel.vaughnton
Summary: Dean and Sam wonder about wings. Castiel and Gabriel are more than happy to oblige. Cute Destiel and Sabriel oneshot, heavy on the wings 'n' grace side of things. Rated T for mild language, alcohol references, and kissing. Please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. All rights go to Eric Kripke.

"Sam, have you ever seen Cas' wings?" Dean asked, as they were driving down I-80 in the Impala, with beer and a couple gas station sandwiches, Heat of The Moment playing on the radio.

"...No," Sam says, looking at his brother weirdly. "Have you? I mean, we know they have them and all, but I get the feeling that the angels keep them under wraps. I mean, if they're spectral beings of light and all that crap, it must take some serious mojo to display them on the Earth Plane without setting everyone's eyes on fire."

Dean nods, considering what Sam said. "I have seen them. Sort of. That time in the barn with Bobby, when we first met Cas. He got all intense super-god mode and he flashed these shadow wings all along the walls of the barn."

Sam turns to Dean, his face an expression of pure curiosity an awe. "Were they...?"

Dean raises his eyebrows. "Amazing? Yeah, yeah they were."

Sam chuckles. "It must be rare to show your wings like that, though. I mean, the only other times we've seen them have been when an angel dies. Next time we see Cas, we should ask him all about angel wings. Like, do they fold? Are the angels actively hiding their wings with mojo all the time, or are they naturally invisible to the human eye and they have to actively manifest them? When do they show them? I mean, it's fascinating. There's some stuff we could learn here, Dean."

Dean chuckles. "Shut up, Sam. I was focusing more on the "wings are friggin' badass" element, and you turn it into a field trip."

Sam chuckles. "Sorry. Research for this case must be getting to me."

Dean and Sam were tracking a pair of Vetalas in Colorado. Considering that they both would have died last time they tried this if it weren't for a resourceful 14 year-old girl and a bobby pin, they decided to call into 1-800-Angels for this one, and then go out for drinks with Cas after. It would give them the perfect opportunity to ask him about wings, plus Cas couldn't hold his alcohol for shit and drunk Cas was always a source of amusement for Sam and Dean.

Half an hour or so later, Sam turned to Dean again. "Maybe when we're out celebrating killing these mothers we could invite Gabriel too. I mean, Cas could have an angel buddy, and then he can laugh at drunk Cas with us. Plus, he probably knows some things about wings too."

"Please, Sam," Dean says, laughing and rolling his eyes. "I see right through your shit. You've got a thing for Gabriel."

"No I don't!" Sam says defensively, but Dean just keeps on laughing.

"Yeah, well, you have a thing for Cas!" Sam says. Dean shrugs.

"I'll have you know that I have a right. He pulled me out of hell and according to Cas, we basically had soul-sex in the process. He marked me. That means he has dibs. I am simply responding to the natural law of dibs."

Sam cracks up. "Yeah, right, soul-sex my ass."

Dean looks at Sam. "I'm not kidding! I swear to God."

Sam smirks. "Woah. Wonder what that was like."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Gimme a break, Sam. I don't even remember."

Sam nods. "So...uh...you're, like, cool with liking Cas?"

Dean shrugs. "I can't really do anything about it, you know. I mean, Jimmy's a guy but I don't think angels technically have gender, and I'm fairly certain that it's Cas I like and not Jimmy. Though for an angel-condom he's not bad. Besides. Ever since I met Cas I've kinda found myself swinging both ways."

"Really?" Sam asks, surprised by what Dean says.

Dean shrugs. "I guess I'm bi. I mean, I don't know...I guess you could say Cas turned me or something. Maybe angel soul sex does that. I just...I dunno. It doesn't really bother me. Sex is sex, love is love. Wherever I find it doesn't really matter."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I can get that part, it's just...dude, you never talk to me about stuff like that. You put on this "I am Dean the alcoholic womanizer hear me roar" suit, and now all of a sudden you're telling me that you're openly attracted to Cas, that you had angel soul sex, and that now you're bi? What's up with you, man?"

Dean glances over at Sam, smirking. "I have leverage. You openly told me that Gabriel makes your panties drop. If I wanted, I could summon his feathery ass down here right now and tell him that and you couldn't do a thing to stop me. And I'm willing to bet he's not nearly as bicurious as Cas. So you breathe a word of this to Cas, and I swear to god I will call Gabriel here right now."

Sam gapes at Dean. "You wouldn't."

Dean smirks. "Oh, but I would. Gabe-"

Sam cute him off. "Okay, okay, fine, I give up. You win. But I bet all angels are pretty bicurious, considering that they're all about souls and crap and a soul doesn't exactly have gender."

Dean shrugs. "Two more questions for Cas and Gabe. Do souls have gender and Do angels swing both ways."

They ride for an hour or so in silence, before Sam speaks up again. "I guess that means we're both bi, right?"

Dean shrugs. "Sure, I guess. So what?"

Sam just shrugs. "Guys that are bi are supposed to be sorta rare."

Dean laughs. "Sammy, since when are we normal in any way?" and Sam can't help but agree.

Five days later, Sam, Dean, and Cas are standing amongt the bodies of all the men the Vetalas killed, plus the two shriveled corpses of the Vetalas themselves. They's placed the call on angel radio and Cas had been more than happy to oblige.

Three of the men had still been alive, and Cas promptly mojo'd them to just inside the doors of a local hospital before returning to Sam and Dean and helping them bury the bodies.

Afterwards, when they were back in the hotel getting cleaned up and washing off the blood from the hunt, Sam was the one who popped the question to Cas while Dean was finishing getting dressed in the bathroom. Sam had won first shower through a game of Rock paper scissors, so he was already cleaned up and dressed, and of course, Cas just mojo'd out of all the dirt and grime.

"Hey, Cas, um, Dean and I were thinking of going out to a bar to celebrate another job well done, and we were wondering if you and Gabriel wanted to come along."

"Sure," Dean heard Cas say, "But why Gabriel? He didn't help us with the Vetalas."

Sam shrugs. "Of all the other angels he's the least of a dick. I dunno. He makes for good company."

"All right," Cas says. "I certainly don't mind going out for drinks with you three. Besides Balthazar, of course, he's the only brother of mine I really get along with, and we haven't spoken in a while."

Dean comes out of the bathroom, now fully dressed, and he tugs on his leather jacket as he grabs his wallet, his gun, his flask of holy water, his gasoline flask, his lighter, and his cell phone, and he tosses Sam the demon knife as his brother suits up similarly. Life on the road means you can never let your guard down. Cas makes sure his angel blade is still in the inside pocket of his trench coat, but that's all he needs 'cause he's an angel. While Cas and Dean are going around the room turning the lights off, finding the motel keys, etc., Sam paces around the room, calling Gabriel.

"Hey, so, um, Gabriel, it's me, Sam, and Dean, Cas, and I just took down some Vetalas so we thought we'd go have some drinks and celebrate, and we just haven't spoken in a while and we were wondering if you wanted to-"

"Hells yeah!"

Sam spins around, grinning, to see that Gabriel has materialized behind him.

"Good to see you, Gabriel," Sam says, and Gabe smirks at him.

"Likewise. Castiel, bro, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Gabe walks over and hugs his brother, and after a moment of awkwardness Cas reciprocates.

"It's good to see you, brother."

Gabe turns to glare at Sam and Dean. "Seriously, both of you. Get him laid already. Maybe it'll get the stick out of his ass."

Cas glowers at Gabriel. "You're still pleasant."

"You're still sexually confused and frustrated."

Cas rolls his eyes, grumbling to himself as he follows his brother and the hunters out the door.

Five rounds of shots and a beer each later, Sam decides to bring it up. Of course, now Gabriel is the only one he can ask, seeing as Cas is asleep with his face on the bar.

"Gabriel, Dean and I were wondering about angel wings."

Gabriel spit some of his drink back out into the bottle, clearly shocked by the question. "That's...um...okay. This is the kind of conversation we all need to be awake for."

He snaps his fingers and instantly the efects of the alcohol have worn off of all four of them.

Cas glances around, alarmed. "Wha? What happened? What did I miss?"

Dean cracks up and Sam just rolls his eyes.

Sam sighs. "Okay so...what you missed was that I asked Gabriel about Angel wings. Dean and I had been talking about them and we're just really curious. We had a few questions."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Why would you have questions? They're fairly straightforward things."

Gabe glared at him. "Shut up, Cas. They're complicated as hell and you know it."

Cas chuckled. "You're right, I suppose to a human they'd be rather intriguing. Ask away."

Sam's face brightened as he recalled the questions he'd come up with. "Do they fold? Are the angels actively hiding their wings with mojo all the time, or are they naturally invisible to the human eye and they have to actively manifest them? When do they show them?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "God, do you ever stop talking?" he laughed. Sam's face reddened and he looked hurt for a moment.

"All right," said Gabriel. "Cas, I'll answer #1 and #2/3 but you get #4."

Cas glared at Gabriel. "You know you're better at explaining #4!"

Gabriel smirked. "Explaining #4 could do you some good, little brother."

Cas dropped his head in his hands and groaned aloud.

"Okay so, as to your first question," Gabriel said. "Do they fold. Yes. They fold up neatly along our backs."

Sam nodded.

"Question two slash three," Gabriel said. "Hmm. All right. I guess the easiest way to explain it is that our wings are clearly visible in heaven and to other angels, but to bring them onto the correct plane to be seen by humans, we either have to do the whole shadow-wings trick, or, we have to physically manifest them in a feathery form. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," Sam says. "Thank you."

Cas hits his forehead against the bar. "Shit," he murmurs. Dean's breath catches a little. It's always sort of hot to hear Cas swear.

"Okay. When do angels show their wings. Angels show their wings obviously at their time of death, shadowed on the ground, in an ash imprint form. During displays of dominance or power, we can display our wings as shadows. Dean, the time that you saw my shadow wings was when I was proving to you that I was truly an Angel of the Lord, which is a display of power. And third, we can show them in the physical form of feathers, when our Grace is restless."

"Which means what exactly?" Dean quips.

Cas sighs. "When we're horny."

"...Oh. Sorry, I, uh..."

"It's all right, Dean."

Sam exchanges a look with Dean, before tentatively asking, "Can we...maybe...see them?"

"No," says Castiel as firmly, at exactly the same time as Gabriel chirps sassily "Hells yeah!"

"I don't know why I agreed to this," Cas mutters to his brother as the Winchesters park the Impala at the edge of a large clearing big enough to hold the wingspan.

"You know perfectly well why you agreed to this." Gabriel quips back.

Cas groans. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Gabriel smirks. "Of course not. But at some point we're going to have to face the problems our little hunters have caused know it as well as I do."

Cas sighs. "I suppose you're right."

The hunters run to catch up with them, and soon Gabriel and Cas are standing side by side, the hunters across from them.

"Your choice, Cas," Gabriel says. "Who do you wanna flash first?"

Cas glares at his brother. He had forgotten how much of an annoying little dick he was.

"We both know very well who I'll be flashing, Gabriel. Dean, come here."

Dean looked at the angel. Did he really just...choose Dean?

"Nah, man, I mean you could always let Sam go first..."

"I said come here, Dean."

Dean walks off about thirty paces with Castiel before the angel turns to him and whispers harshly "No, I couldn't. Because you are the one I am attracted to and you've called my name in your dreams enough for me to deduce you feel the same way. Besides, doing something so personal would not be right with your brother. My grace and your soul have been joined and that kind of bond is irreversible."

Dean gasps. How was this...holy shit. Cas just told him he returned Dean's feelings. That he watches Dean sleep. That he was attracted to him, too. That Dean wasn't alone in this thing.

"Cas, I-"

"Hush, Dean. You don't need to explain. The attraction we feel is a result of me raising you from hell. I knew the side effects when I signed up. I've been expecting this."

"Really?" Dean asked, and Castiel nodded.

Castiel closes his eyes. All it takes is a simple mental imagery of Dean, right here, right now, kissng him and running his hands through his hair. And just like that, Castiel's Grace squirms restlessly inside him, not bringing him to the point of physical arousal yet, only noting the possibility of it and filing it away for later.

Castiel swallows, and then he scrunches his eyes shut as he manifests his wings, nearly blinding Dean with the rush of white light. When he opens his eyes, his manifested wings are spreading out behind him, nearly seven feet of inky black and midnight blue feathers on each side. Dean's face drops into an expression of pure awe.

'They're...They're beautiful, Cas," Dean says, choking on the words.

Castiel nods. "Thank you. I...you're the only human who's ever seen my wings."

Dean stops inspecting a primary feather to look up at Cas. "I...really?"

Cas nods solemnly. "Thank you for appreciating them even in their flawed form."

Dean frowns. "Flawed?"

"Dean, they're burned. An Angel's wings are never black naturally. Mine used to be white. But...they were singed when I pulled you from the Pit, Dean. They're forever scarred now. And the other Angels...they see them as ugly, broken things now. So you finding them beautiful means a lot, actually."

Dean gulps, trying to take in this new information. "You...you burned your wings to save me?"

Castiel blinks twice and smiles sadly in response. "Yes, Dean."

Dean reaches a few fingers out to touch the smooth feathers, and Castiel stops him.

"Wait!"

"I'm sorry Cas, I didn't realize that would make you uncomfortable. I just..."

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that...no one's ever touched my wings before. I have no idea what will happen."

"...Are you willing to find out?"

Cas swallows, takes a deep breath, and nods. Dean reaches out to stroke the top of his wing, and Castiel's breath catches. "Dean," he whispers.

"What? Is that okay? Is it hurting you?"

"Quite the opposite, actually, Dean. I didn't know they'd be so...sensitive." He glances up to make eye contact with the hunter, and Dean understands, realization dawning on his face. He raises his hand gently and smooths down the tiniest feathers, and Castiel sighs. The hunter circles the angel to stand behind him, and then he sees the place where the wings grow into Castiel's back. He gently rubs the base of each wing and Castiel sighs, his breathing gone ragged. "Dean, I-"

Dean shushes him as he continues to stroke and pet the Angel's wings. "Cas, they're...they're beautiful."

Castiel chuckles. "Dean, can you scratch the base of each wing for me, please? It tends to get really itchy there."

Dean chuckles and gently scratched all the around the base of each wing, and he can hear Castiel's breathing hitch as he does so. Finally, he circles back around to face Cas. He turns to the angel, and blinks once, licking his lips before leaning in closer suddenly and capturing Castiel's mouth with a gentle kiss.

Cas kisses back as if his life depended on it. This is everything he's wanted, for so long. As the hunter tangles one hand in the angel's dark hair and another in his dark feathers, working and pulling them this way and that, Cas melts into Dean, and places one hand on the back of his neck, to draw him in closer, and he cards the other through the hunter's hair.

Finally, they break apart, and Cas closes his eyes and sighs happily before opening them to smile at Dean.

"Thank you, Dean," he said. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that."

Dean's mouth falls open slightly. "I...I've wanted to do that for a while, too. So...thanks."

He gives Castiel's right wing one more gentle stroke before the angel folds them back into himself and cloaks them once more.

"We should probably go check on Sam and Gabe," Dean says.

Cas chuckles. "I have a feeling we're not the only ones who discovered a little something."

Dean looks across the clearing to see Sam wrapped in a pair of light tawny wings, forming a coccoon around the two. Dean didn't try to guess at what was happening inside. As he reached for Castiel's hand and laced their fingers together, he already knew.

As soon as Castiel and Dead had walked off, Gabriel had smirked at Sam. "Looks like you're with me, sweetheart."

He reassured himself that the flush in Sam's face was purely excitement and had nothing to do with him.

Sam cleared his throat. "Wait, um, before we start...You should probably know that I, um...play for both teams."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "And what does that have to do with me showing you my wings?"

He tried to ignore the excitement Sam's words gave him.

"...Because you're the reason I started playing for my own."

Gabriel barely has time to remember to breathe before Sam's lips are crashing into his, and he moans softly against them. He pulls back.

"Shit, Sammy, just...just give me a second."

Sam pulls away, hurt. He's obviously overstepped his bounds and made Gabriel very uncomfortable.

"Gabe, I, uh...God, I'm so sorry...I don't know why I did that...I just...I'm sorry for forcing you, I just-"

He's cut off by Gabriel pulling him in for another kiss. After kissing Sam soft and quick, Gabriel pulls back and looks the hunter in the eyes.

"The reason I needed a second was because I had to deal with my Grace."

Sam cocks his head, confused. "Huh?"

Gabriel takes a deep breath. "My...my Grace. It likes you. Kind of always has, really. It means that my soul likes your soul and they wanna be friends. When you kissed me, it...reacted. My Grace has always reacted when you're nearby, but something like a kiss makes it a lot...stronger."

"Oh. So what you're saying is...you and I are soulmates?" Sam grinned, obviosuly very smugly satisfied with his horrible pun.

"Hardy har har," Gabriel says, rolling his eyes. "You're so punny. But...to an extent, you're not far off. When an Angel's Grace reacts to another's soul, it's supposed to be a sign that it's found the one it needs to complete it. So yes, essentially. My soul is telling me that we're soulmates. And unless you're averse to the idea..."

Sam cuts him off by bending down a little to kiss him again. He snakes a hand through Gabriel's hair, plants one on the back of his neck to pull him a little closer. Gabriel rests his hands on Sam's shoulders, obviously just enjoying the bliss of the moment. Finally, though, he breaks it off.

He clears his throat. "I think I'm...ready to show you my wings now, if that's all right."

Sam nods. "Go ahead."

Gabriel closes his eyes and concentrates, and within a moment, his pale tawny wings are spread out behind him, reaching almost seven feet to either side. Sam makes a slow circuit around the angel, drinking in every last detail. He reaches a hand out towards the feathers, and Gabriel clears his throat.

"You're the first person to see my wings. I just thought you should know. And, for the record, I have no idea what happens when someone touches an Angel's wings."

"Well, do we feel like experimenting?" Sam chuckles.

Gabriel smiles. "Hells yeah! Oh, and that whole "we" thing- sexy as hell. You should do it more often."

Sam laughs as he steps forward, reaching his fingers out to stroke the wing gently.

Gabriel lets out a little choked noise. "I, uh, you okay?" Sam asks, concerned.

Gabriel breaks out grinning. "That was certainly not what I expected. Well, this is going to make everything a whole lot more fun."

Sam frowns, confused, until he strokes the angel's wing again and Gabriel closes his eyes and tilts his head back a little, almost...purring like a cat.

"Dude, you're purring," Sam chuckles. "But...whoa. That's so cool. I guess wings are just really sensitive to touch then, huh?" he says, putting two and two together and really starting to like the answer.

"Looks like. Damn, though- I expected it would feel strange, since no one's ever touched them before. But...I can certainly work with this."

He wraps his wings around Sammy, surrounding the hunter and the angel in soft, fluffy darkness. Sam smiles as he feels a feather brush against his cheek. He leans in to kiss Gabriel again, feeling the angel smile against his lips.

"I could get used to this," Sam says. Gabriel smirks.

"Hells yeah," he whispers.

Thanks for reading my fanfic guys! I hope you like it, idk, I just wanted to write some cute Destiel/Sabriel with wings because I really like the idea of incorporating the wings into everything. Please rate and review!


End file.
